1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automatic water supply devices and, more specifically, to a pet watering device and the method for supplying a pet automatically with fresh drinking water as needed as well as a water recovery device for a tile saw and the method for supplying a constant flow of clean water to a tile saw cooling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art illustrates, various automatic water supply devices for different applications.
One application comprises an automatic watering device to keep domestic pets and livestock replenished with water for an extended period of time, without involvement by an owner or a caretaker. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,132 issued to Morton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,202 issued to Strickland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,371 issued to Strickland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,365 issued to Peters, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,967 issued to Tamborrino, U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,140 issued to Byrd, and U.S. Pat. No. 649,436 issued to Cooper, all utilize a system with a standard ball cock float system with different designs or a similar float system, which is incorporated into the shape of the water dish itself.
In general, prior art float valve assemblies consist of a movable float that is horizontally positioned within the reservoir and is mechanically linked to the valve through a float arm or lever. The float-activated valve automatically replenishes the water supply in the drinking reservoir as that supply is depleted. However, these devices are relatively complicated in their design, space consuming, and expensive. Because they do consist of many parts that are mechanically connected, they are unreliable, become easily inoperable, can be accidentally upset by the animal, and require a high amount of maintenance. To prevent injury to the animal and to keep the valve functioning, the bulky float valve assembly often needs to be separated from the animal""s drinking reservoir.
A different application where a constant supply of clean water is needed is the cooling system of a tile saw. A tile saw relies on water being distributed through orifices directed toward a diamond impregnated blade to keep the blade at a low operating temperature.
In general, the prior art consists of a small water pump that is placed in a self-contained tray. After cutting several pieces of tile, the water in the tray becomes contaminated. The water pump continues to circulate the contaminated water until eventually the water circuits become obstructed along with the water pump itself and the cooling system fails.
Therefore a need existed to provide a device that provides an uninterrupted automatic supply of fresh water that is practical, low maintenance, jam resistant, portable, easily secured, self cleaning and inexpensive. A further need existed to provide an automatic water supply device that uses a compact, jam resistant, reliable, and easily adjustable valve. A still further need existed to provide an improved, practical, and inexpensive automatic pet watering device that provides an uninterrupted supply of fresh drinking water as needed. A still further need existed to provide a practical and inexpensive water recovery device that provides the cooling system of a tile saw with a constant flow of fresh water.
An object of the present invention is to provide a practical, inexpensive, and reliable automatic water supply device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved, practical, inexpensive, and reliable automatic pet watering device.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a practical, inexpensive, and reliable water recovery device for a tile saw.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an automatic water supply device is disclosed which comprises, in combination, a water container; a pressure sensitive diaphragm refill valve comprising a rubber diaphragm, an adjustable screw, and an outlet; means for extending the adjustable screw; and a water inlet.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for supplying a pet automatically with fresh drinking water as needed is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a water container; providing a pressure sensitive diaphragm refill valve comprising a rubber diaphragm, an adjustable screw, and an outlet; providing means for extending the adjustable screw; providing a water inlet; filling the water container with water; adjusting water level using the adjustable screw; lowering the water level of the water container by animal; activating the pressure sensitive diaphragm refill valve; and refilling the water container to the adjusted level.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for supplying a constant flow of clean water to a tile saw cooling system is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a water container; providing a pressure sensitive diaphragm refill valve comprising a rubber diaphragm, an adjustable screw, and an outlet; providing means for extending the adjustable screw; providing a water inlet; filling the water container with water; adjusting water level using the adjustable screw; lowering the water level of the water container by a pump of the tile saw cooling system; activating the pressure sensitive diaphragm refill valve; and refilling the water container to the adjusted level.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.